It's A Funny Story
by shasayaway123
Summary: AU. Kori wakes up . It's not her bed, it's not her house and she's married, to a man she hates, Dick Grayson. The first thing she asks for is a divorce, but is that what Dick wants? Somehow she is different then anyone else he has ever met. Now rated T.
1. Sleeping Beauty Awakes

The funny thing about fate is that you never know what it has in store for you. Good or bad. Mine was good.

I woke up with a splitting head ache. I had no clue what happened to me last night. This was not normal. I shot up and did a 360 of my surroundings.

"_Wanna drink?"_

"_Haha, sure."_

This wasn't my room. This wasn't my bed.

"_How about a dance?"  
"Though you'd never ask."_

I looked to my right. A clock read 4:27. I looked to my left. No clock, but a person.

I jolted out of bed and burred my face in my hands. Ouch.

"_Let's get out of here. Do something crazy."_

"_Like?"_

"_You'll see."_

On my hand was a ring. On my left ring finger to me exact, and it wasn't just any ring. It was a wedding ring.

"_What is this place?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

The ring was a normal gold band, but one decent sized diamond accompany by many tiny sized surrounding it.

Over in the bed the strange man still slept. Before I woke him I hand to find out where I was. I walked over to the window and peeked outside. Unfamiliar.

Over on the dresser I was a brown item. As I got closer I made out what it was. A wallet. Inside was hundreds of dollars, credit cards, debit cards and an I.D. I pulled it out. Just by the picture I could tell who it was. Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

This guy was a millionaire. The only reason he had his money was from is adoptive father, Bruce Wayne and he probably only had his money from his father. Dick is known for sleeping around with random girls. Now I was a random girl.

Everything about this guy ticked me off. His clothes, personality, job (if he has one.), you name it and it makes me mad. Except for his face.

Every feature was chiseled perfectly. His lips were not the usually thin line I was used to in men and he had the cutest nose that fit his face perfectly, but the one thing that really got me was his eyes. The color was unnameable. I'm not sure if Crayola even knew. They were an electrifying blue that was startling. Near his eyes were his eye lashes. They were long, but not girly.

I looked down to see what I was wearing.

Sweatpants and a tee shirt, but they weren't mine. I quickly navigated my clothes and grabbed them. I started for the door. When I was out I gently pulled it closed, but it slammed. On the other side of the door I heard a rustle and I ran for the Stairs.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

God. I'm married.

I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

"WAIT! Kori."

I turned around and there he was, Dick Grayson.

"What happened?"

He took my clothes and threw them on the floor.

"You need to believe me."

"Tell me what happened."

He sighed and took a step forward.

"Last night, we met at a club."

"What kind of meet? Did you tell me to go there or-"

"We just met. I never knew you. Anyways, you were sitting down and I sat with you. I tried my normal pick up lines but they weren't working. The later it got, the drunker you got. I asked if you wanted a drink and you said sure. But you didn't drink it so I asked if you wanted to dance. You then said "I thought you'd never ask." You literally pulled me to the dance floor."

I rolled my eyes. He continued.

"We didn't grind or anything like that. You put your arms around my neck and your head on my chest and we slow danced."

I nodded.

"I asked if you wanted to do something crazy and you agreed. Next thing I remember was we picking you up and kissing you. I ran out of the place carrying you. There was an Elvis? I don't remember. Anyways I drove you back here. By the time I carried you upstairs you were sleeping. I changed your clothes, without looking, (I snorted.) and then I went to bed."

"Dick."

"Yeah?"

"We are married.

"Really?"

He started to smile but I didn't.

"Yes. Now I want a divorce."

He looked at the ground, kind of in a sad way, then nodded his head.

"Wheres your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, four doors down on the left."

I made my way down the hall to shower. What have I gotten myself into.


	2. Meeting a Lawyer part 1

The coffee was sweet and strong, something I'm not used to with my normal homemade coffee.

Dick somehow convinced me to stay a couple days so we could sort this out. This afternoon we will be going to town office to talk to a lawyer.

He wasn't too thrilled about filing for divorce. He said the publicity wouldn't be goo for him.

I took the last sip of my coffee and put the mug into the sink. Dick was in the shower and we had four hours until our meeting.

I walked out of the kitchen and up the grand staircase. I walked down the hall and into Dick's bedroom.

The room was actually quite clean. The walls were red and he had wood flooring. It had everything a normal bedroom would have except his stuff was more expensive and larger.

I heard the shower stop and a doorknob twist.

"Kori!"

I turned around and Dick was running back into the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of his butt.

"Sorry!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I giggled to myself.

A few seconds later he arrived back with pants and spiky, gelled hair.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"You were in a different room."

"Whatever."

He opened his drawers and pulled out a tee shirt.

"I'm not any happier about this then you are." I said.

He shook his head and laughed.

"We need to get you some clothes."

"Yeah, I'm tired of wearing your sweatpants."

"Then let's go."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, down the stairs and through the main entrance. We slowed down and started walking when we got to the car parked out front.

We were still holding hands when he opened the door for me.

"Here you go, young lady."

"Thank you, young man."

He quickly rushed to the other side of the car, got in, started it and drove.

The ride was quite but not awkward.

We arrived at the mall and Dick parked in the farthest spot possible.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I figure we both could use the workout."

He hopped out of the car and went to the other side to open my door.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Opening doors."

He raised an eyebrow. How sexy.

I felt my face get hot so started to walk.

"Oh you like that?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"When I raise my eyebrows?"

I frowned. "No."

He bit his bottom lip. "Sure."

Oh god he is so hot.

Shook my head no and started to walk again.

"Kori."

"What?"

"Come here."

I turned around and he had a smile on his face.

"Piggy back ride?"

I snorted. His smile grew.

"Come one. You know you want one."

I walked over to his and he turned around. I did want a piggy back ride.

I hopped on his back and he started running towards the entrance. The entire 3.26 minutes I was laughing the hardest I could.

"Here we are." He didn't put me down but just started to walk like a casual person.

We entered the mall and got a lot of stares.

He was famous.

"What store do you want to go to first?" He asked.

"Forever 21."

"Reaaalllllly?"

"Yes reaaalllllly."

We made our way to the store, me still on his back.

When we got in front of the store he out me down and grabbed my hand.

We shopped for about three hours. After which, we got lunch.

Now we are on our way to the meeting with Dick's lawyer about the divorce.

We were seated in a waiting room and Dick was holding my hand.

"Richard Grayson and Koriand'r Anders."

The lawyer appeared in the door way. We stood up.

I looked and Dick and he squeezed my hand.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Nope." He mumbled.


	3. Meeting a Lawyer part 2 Want you back

The office was pretty normal. There was a desk with two seats in front of it and one large, leather one behind it.

Pictures, paintings and calenders were hung on the walls. There were kick-knacks and bobble heads covering his desk.

The man was good looking probably a couple of years older then me. He kind of looked like Josh Duhamel, but with less squinty eyes.

Dick was playing with his fingers in his lap and didn't look at anything but that.

I couldn't help but stare at his lawyer.

"Have you two tried couples counseling?" He asked taking out a pen.

Dick and I snorted simultaneously.

"We haven't really had enough time for that yet." I answered back laughing.

Gerard Daniels, the lawyer, did a half smile that made my stomach churn.

"Well I'm not really suited for this type of stuff. I will be figuring out who gets to keep what. There will be some information I need to figure this out, so I will ask a few questions then you two can leave." The entire time he said that his eyes were on me.

"Okay." Dick said.

"First question. How long have you two been together?"

We both broke out into a fit of laughter. After a few minutes we quieted down.

"Not even twelve hours." I answered, Dick smiling.

"And you are getting a divorce?" He asked.

"We didn't mean to get married, I think." I said

"You think?" He asked.

"Look, Gerard, we just came here to find out what we need to do to get a divorce, how you get one and how much they cost. Anything else is irrelevant." Dick shot back.

"Alright then." Gerard said.

He wrote down a few things which I imagine has to do with Dick being uncooperative and feisty.

"Kori, are you pregnant?"

"What?! No! Impossible." I answered back.

"Last question. Are you two living together?"

Dick and I looked at each other. I wasn't sure what terms we were on yet alone if we were living together.

I was about to answer when Dick did it for me.

"Currently, yes."

Gerard nodded and wrote down more words.

I peeked over at Dick and I'm sure he eyed me as well.

"Thank you. If you have any complications please give me a call and I will give you a call in a few days." Gerard stood up and made his way out of his office.

"Let's go." Dick stood up as well and I followed.

We got to his car and got in.

I strapped myself in the car and closed my eyes.

How could I let this happen? I have never got drunk before in my life.

It's like this whole thing is just a dream.

"Kori?"

"Yeah Dick?"

"I'm sorry. I feel like I took advantage of you, but even when you were drunk you didn't do any bad things. Which is a change for me. You're different then any girl I have ever met and I just took things to far."

Dick started the car and I stared at him.

"Dick it's okay. We'll get through this."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

He smiled and started to drive.

We went through another long silent ride. The silence was not awkward, but it was nice.

Once we got into the city we started to talk again.

"Would you like to go back to your house?"

I turned my attention to him.

If I said yes I would seem kind of mean. Kind of. If I said no then it would seem like I wanted to stay married with him.

Am I crazy?

"No. Your place is fine for now."

"How bout some music?"

I would've answered this question but it seemed like he asked himself.

He turned on the radio and clicked a couple buttons.

The music was soft but I could make out the sound. It an annoying, catchy pop song that over plays on the radio.

This one was Want You Back by Cher Lloyd.

I started humming to the song.

After a few seconds Dick started to hum along as well.

"Remember all the things you and I did first? Now your doing them with her, remember all the things you and I did first..." I mumbled. "You got me, got me like this."

Dick laughed and chimed in. "and now your taking her to every restaurant and everywhere we went, come on! And now your taking her to every restaurant, you got me, got me like this."

We both sang together now. "Boy you can say anything you want, I don't give a shhh, no one else can have ya, I want you back, I want you back. Wa-want you back, want you back"

We sang along together. Me saying all the "shh's" and him pointing at me while I said them.

When the song ended I rolled my window down and did the wave with my arm.

Dick laughed and I smiled.

It's like everything was a dream. I got married to the richest man in Jump City, a man I despised for his actions, but ended up liking him.

Wait what did I just think?

I looked over at Dick. He was still smiling, which made me smile.

His arm was hanging out the window. He was tilting his head back and forth mumbling to the song we just sang.

He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. Plus his eyes were way better looking in person. It's like you could see every emotion he had and what ever he was thinking by just looking into them.

"How about we go out to eat today." Dick offered.

"How about we make something home."

By God, we are sounding like a real married couple.

"That sounds even better."

The next ten minutes to his house were quiet.

I caught him catching glances of me every now and then which made me laugh.

"Home sweet home." Dick said as we pulled into his driveway.

Inside the house I was reading the directions on a pancake mix as Dick juggled oranges.

He wasn't half bad.

When I figured out what we need I got out the ingredients and poured it together.

"Hey Kori, can you-"

Dick said before my phone went off.

I pulled it out of my pocket and read the I.D.

Rachel.

"Um one second." I put my pointer finger up to Dick.

I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kori?"

"It's me."

She let out a sigh.

"You didn't call. We were going to get coffee this afternoon."

I checked my watch. 4:32. How did it get so late?

"Crap. Rachel I need to tell you something."

"Alright."

"Last night I went to a club. I met someone. Now we are kinda married."

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for what comes next.

Silence.

"Rachel?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"Why?"

"I was drunk."

"Do I know who?"

"You know of the person." I said.

"And?"

"Dick Grayson." I closed my eyes again.

"Oh. My. God. Kori, of all people."

"The worst part is I don't even remember."

I heard the timer go off in the kitchen.

"Rachel I have to go. I'm making pancakes."

"Call me."  
"Bye."

I hung up the phone and started down the hall to make pancakes with my new husband.


	4. Our First Kiss Went A little Like This

Back and forth, back and forth. I brushed my teeth until I got every inch of them.

It was 10:30. Dick and I were going to watch a movie of my choosing.

He was somewhere in the house getting ready for bed before the movie.

When I finished brushing I went to the kitchen to pop some popcorn. I melted extra butter on it and walked to the living room.

There was substantial about of of pillows on the couch. More then there were earlier. I was wearing Dick's pajamas and we were going to go get my some of my clothes tomorrow from my house. He arrived in the living room smiling. Which of coarse, made me smile.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

"Ready." I replied.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"What movie did you chose?" Dick asked.

I held up The Dark Night as I went to put it in the DVD player.

It looked complicated, with a bunch of touch tone buttons and knobs.

"Uhhhh."

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes please."

Dick walked over and put the movie into slot I hadn't even noticed.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." He winked his left eye and went back to the couch.

"Do most girls like that?" I asked following him.

"Do you?" He responded.

My face started burning and he smiled.

Dick picked up a tablet and started clicking buttons. Soon the lights went out and the movie started.

About half way through the movie I started to notice Dick wasn't paying attention. He was fidgeting with his hands and catching quick glances at me. I turned my head toward him and he turned away. A smile crept up on my face and I continued to stare until he looked back. When he noticed I was watching him he looked away again.

"Dick, are you okay?" I asked smiling.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine."

He adjusted his eyes back to the screen.

"Dick?" I whispered.

"What!?"

I just stared at him and raised one eyebrow.

Then, he smiled.

I smiled back.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's fine." I turned back to the TV screen.

A few minutes later I realized how close we now were. It wasn't like this when we were talking. I let my leg rub against him and I put my head on his shoulder. He responded seconds later by putting his arm around me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank you?" Dick questioned.

"For being so nice. You didn't act like a creep the entire time. Most of the time when you wake up with a stranger, who you somehow are married to, would be creepy."

He laughed at me and rubbed my shoulder.

He whispered something to me but I didn't hear. I was already out cold.

I woke up with my head on his lap and his hand was in my hair. Dick was still sleeping and I sat up. It was six o' clock in the morning.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Up so soon?" Said a foggy voice.

"This is my normal wake up time." I moaned back.

I stood up from the couch and Dick collapsed, taking up as much space as possible.

"You getting up?" I asked loudly.

"Ahhhhh." Dick nuzzled his head deeper into the couch.

"I need a ride." I said as I pushed Dick's shoulder.

"Where?"

"My place. I need my stuff, remember?"

"Give me ten minutes I'll be all ready." He stood up, kissed my cheek and walked away.

He left my cheek feeling tingly.

I went up stairs and turned on the shower.

After taking a hot shower, brushing my hair, getting dressed, doing makeup, eating breakfast and brushing my teeth I was ready.

I waited by the door for Dick.

"DICK!" I yelled.

"Coming."

He appeared on the stairs and he made his way down.

"It's about time."

He smirked and me then offered his hand.

I snorted at it and opened the door.

On the ride we talked about Dick's adoptive father, our non existing jobs and favorite actors.

We got to my apartment building.

"This is where you live?" Dick asked.

"Is there a problem?" I responded.

"No. Not it all. It's just not what I pictured."

"What did you picture?"

"Big house, lots of cats."

I laughed at his stupidity and he smiled back.

We walked to my apartment.

The complex was a tall skyscraper. Hundred of rooms filled the building, but there wasn't as many apartments. It was fairly new, only a couple years old. Before this place I lived with my best friend Rachel. Since then she moved in with her boyfriend Garfield Logan.

My apartment was pretty normal. There was two bedrooms, an office, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room and living room. Everything was up to date and there was large windows that were from floor to ceiling in every room. There wasn't much of a few, just the rest of the city.

"It's like a house." Dick said.

I glanced at him then started for my bedroom.

In there I went to my closet and pulled out a suitcase Immediately I threw in random articles of clothing. When about half my closet was empty I went to my bathroom and threw things in like my toothbrush, deodorant, makeup, hair products and hair elastics. I did a mental check list in my head and smiled satisfied.

"I'm ready." I said as I walked into my living room.

"You have such a cute family." Dick smiled when looking at my old family picture that just happened to be on the coffee table.

"Had." I said retrieving the picture and putting it in it's original place.

"What to you mean _had_?" He asked softly.

"I mean I _had _a cute family. My parents died when I was fourteen." I darted my eyes away from Dick, refusing to make eye contact.

"I lost my parents also. Just at an earlier age."

Something tugged at my heart when I looked at him. He smiled back, but it was just the corners of his mouth going up, no teeth showing. He finally looked at me and held his eyes on mine. My lips parted slightly and I took a step closer to him. We leaned in closer and closer to each other.

"Kori?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"You're-"

I jumped at the sight. Rachel was in my doorway holding the her key that was still in the knob.

"Hey." she said awkwardly. Me and Dick broke apart blushing.

"Hey." Dick responded just as awkward.

"Rachel this is Dick Grayson. Dick this is my best friend, Rachel Roth." I said trying to break all the awkward.

Dick slowly put his hand out to shake hers. She looked at it then back up to his face.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked. She already knew who he was. A) because he is famous and B) because I told her.

"I am...a friend of Kori's also." He said slowly.

Rachel looked over at me and I blushed. _Friend _wasn't the correct term, but it was close enough.

"What are you doing here?" I polity asked Rachel.

"Gar's mom is in town." I nodded completely understanding.

Rachel's husband, Gar (Garfield), was probably one of the nicest people you would ever meet. He was like a brother to me. Rachel and him have known each other since high school. Last year they just got married. That's when Rachel met his mom. Neither of them are fond of one another, so when Mrs. Logan comes to town Rachel tries to come up with and excuse to leave so she doesn't have to stay for her week long visits. During this time she crashes a my place.

"Sorry for coming." I said a little too loud.

"It is your house." Rachel stated.

"Well me and Dick were about to go out to lunch so I will see you later." I told her.

Rachel smirked at my suitcase and nodded her head. Dick was already out the door and probably down the hall by now. I followed Dick's path out the door and met up with him.

"That was extremely awkward" I said.

"You told her we're married didn't you?" Dick said smiling.

"I did no such thing." I said gasping.

"You were just so happy about getting a husband that you had to tell someone." He was still smiling.

"You tried to kiss me." I stated a matter a fact.

"You smell nice!" I narrowed my eyebrows at Dick's awkwardness.

Dick's cheeks went bright red and I started laughing.

"Let's just go home." Dick was talking in a low upset tone, but I stayed put cradling my stomach laughing.

"Come one." Dick motioned for me to come over and I did giggling slightly.

Dick took a look at me. I was wearing faded jean shorts with rips in them. My shirt was low-cut, baggy and coral. My auburn hair was wavy and down, parted in the middle.

"God your so hot."

He took the back of my head with his hand and pushed my lips onto his. I moved slowly against his lips and he deepened the kiss. His hand that was behind my head was now resting on my cheek. I got on the tips of my toes to even the height. When I released I took a breath and he pulled me back in using the same trick he did to start. After a few minutes I went back to my normal height, and released once more, gasping for breath.

He stood there doing the same thing. His chest rising and falling, rising and falling.

"You were...nice." I said. My voice didn't come out as strong as I hoped.

"You were amazing." I felt that ol' blush creep back onto my cheeks.

"Let's do that again sometime." I said quitetly nodding

He nodded back and I swear he said "Yes" as I started to walk away. All I could do was smile.


	5. Ready As I'll Ever Be

I was sitting in Dick's guest room shoving popcorn in my mouth like a maniac and watching scary movies. Of course it wasn't as fun to watch them alone, but I **love **scary movies. So if my husband/room mate guy is visiting his adoptive father, I'm still going to watch them.

I shoved another bite in my mouth. "Don't go in the kitchen." I mumbled. "What did I tell you?"

Dick went to go see Bruce yesterday. Apparently Bruce found out about or _problem _and wanted to talk to him immediately. I was kind of insulted at first when Dick said he had to go alone, but he explained what Bruce was like and now I'm glad he didn't want to see me.

It's been about two days since we kissed and I feel like we are pretending it didn't even happen. The kiss was amazing and I did want to kiss him again, I just didn't know how to approach him like that. I've only had two real boyfriends in my life. The first one being an Italian exchange student named Orlando, who did not look Italian, and the second being my high school's most popular guy.

It was in tenth grade and Orlando was extremely hot. I wasn't into him romantically at first, but then he asked me out. It was sort of out of the blue since we've never talked before, but I said yes. It lasted about four weeks and we never got past first base.

My second boyfriend was named Taylor. In elementary school he got made fun of a lot, this was prior to him becoming most popular guy in school. Once we reached seventh eighth grade he hit puberty. He grew about two feet and he was gorgeous. Of course, like any other guy would have reacted in the situation, his ego went through the roof. The year before this he had a crush on me and all my friends knew it. In high school he joined baseball and every girl loved him. The team won every game, but he never reacted to the girls much. On the first day of senior year he asked me on a date. I declined. Then every day for a month he sent me flowers. A different type every day. Finally I accepted. We dated for three years. Then I caught him cheating. It was four days after my brother had died so I took it pretty bad. The girl he cheated on me with was Barbra Gorden. I've never seen her in my entire life until then. He said it was nothing but then they started to date. She now works as the local news anchor. They've been engaged for a year.

So my love life is pretty dark. I've dated two, kissed four and married one guy.

My first kiss was in second grade with my best guy friend before he moved to Georgia.

I Turned the TV off and got ready for bed. After I crawled into bed and snuggled with my new best friend, Mr. Pillow.

Dick was supposed to be home by now, but I pushed the thought away. Then my phone rang. It was Dick.

"Hello?" I said foggily.

"Hey Kori." Dick said.

"What's up?"

"A lot. I have a question for ya."

"Shoot."

He sighed. "I really don't want this, but Bruce insisted. Do you think you could come and stay here with me and Bruce for a day? I know it's crazy because we are supposed to divorce and all but..." I took this as my cue.

"I guess. Dick wasn't your lawyer supposed to call?"

"He did." Dick stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was when I first got here."

"And...what did he say?"

"We aren't allowed to get a divorce after one day of marrige. He said it has to be at least a month." Dick caughed.

"That's weird."

"How is it?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. How will I get to Bruce's house?"

"I'll get you a ride." He replied smoothly.

"Okay bye." I hung up the phone.

I really didn't want to go to Bruce's house. After what Dick said...It's won't be pretty.

"Let me take your bags." said the elderly man.

Dick had sent over his adoptive father's butler to give me a ride to Bruce's house. Which was three hours away.

"No thank you Alfred. That won't be necessary." I smiled warmly in reply.

He opened the trunk of the car and I plopped my suit case in.

"Thank you so much for the ride." I stated.

Alfred smiled at me and I got in the car. After about ten minutes of thinking I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So what's it like at Wayne Manor?" I asked Alfred.

"It is quite large and spacious with only two of us around, but the silence is nice."

I nodded my head.

After a few more minutes Alfred decided to speak.

"Do you like master Richard?"

I blushed and smiled. "I had heard about him in magazines and on TV. He certainly is not what I expected. Like he is always eating zebra cakes. It's like a weird habit to him I guess." I smiled thinking of the last time he ate a box.

"Yes, Master Richard is quite fond of you actually." I smiled larger.

"Really?"

"Yes indeed. When Bruce asked what you looked like he couldn't stop talking. For twenty minutes we listened about your hair." My face got hot.

"Hes never said anything about my hair before." I replied.

"Richard is quite quiet when it comes to voicing his feelings. Don't expect him to be too romantic."

I nodded my head.

"Oh and another thing he can't stop talking about is your smile. He says it lights up the room and that your smile is what made him do such crazy things. I have never seen the boy so worked up about one girl. It is really strange. I am sure you know, but he used to date many woman."

"I am well aware." I started to think about me in Dick's point of view.

"I think the he is in love."

It hit be like a truck carrying a ton of bricks.

_Dick liking me._

We were already married. Would he sign the divorce papers? Is he going to tell me how he feels? How does he feel? How do **I **feel? He might actually love me. And I might feel the same way.

Somewhere along the long car ride I had fallen asleep. It made the ride go a lot quicker and Alfred woke me up when we had arrived.

"Miss Anders, I welcome you to the Wayne Manor."

Alfred opened the door reveling the house.

It was certainly not an elegant house like I expected. It was very old but things were refurbished and looked new. All of the molding the whole house was a dark chocolate brown.

"Hey Kori." I looked up at the stairs to see Dick, wide eyed and smiling.

"Hi." I opened my arms and hugged him.

Suddenly hugging him felt nice.

"Do you want some help with your bags?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I can carry it up that much stairs." Dick smiled.

I followed him up the stairs and down the hall then into...his room.

I didn't expect to have to share a room with Dick let alone a bed, but that was what he was insisting.

"It's only for one night. Tomorrow night we are going to go back home and it will be fine."

"Dick, I don't feel comfortable sharing a bed."

He looked up from his hands and looked...hurt?

"What?" He asked calmly.

"I'm sorry. We have only known each other for a week and I feel like we are rushing this. We aren't even really married. Sure it's legal, but we don't act that way." I immediately regretted saying that.

"No Kori, I'm sorry." He sure didn't sound it.

"Dick are you mad?"

"A little."

I stopped and stared at him. His hair was ebony as were his eyebrows. He skin was tan, but not too tan. His nose was cute and not boney like most mens' noses. His eyes were a crisp blue and always reflected his emotions. Right now? Hurt.

"I just think it will lead to _doing things_." I whispered when I said "doing things."

"It's just for tonight. We aren't going to do anything you don't want to. Please?"

I smirked at his puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Just for tonight then-"

He cut me off. Not with words, definitely not with words. But with his lips. It was the first time we kissed in two days and I have waited long enough.

I leaned closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We broke apart gasping for breath, but only sat a few centimeters apart. He connected his forehead to mine and smirked.

"I have waited two days for that kiss." He stated.

"Me too." I closed my eyes and he pecked my lips with another kiss.

There was a knock on Richards door and-. Richard? Did I just mentally says that? Anyways there was a knock on Dick's door and we immediately broke apart like we committed a crime.

"Dick, Kori, dinner is ready if you would like to eat."

Dick looked at me eyes full of hope, fear, and many more emotions and I smiled.

"Ready to meet Bruce?" Dick asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dick grabbed my hand and led me out.


	6. Going Home

I put my suit case inside Dick's car. Dinner went great with Bruce. At first he seemed mad (who wouldn't be in this situation?) but he lightened up. He said how we should keep this quiet so the press won't find out. Alfred was nicer to me then Dick was. He offered to do everything for me and smiled when I said no thanks. Sharing a bed with Dick wasn't a problem. I fell asleep on the couch reading and he brought me upstairs.

We were going back to Dick's house in Jump City. The ride was another four hours and I didn't feel the slightest bit tired, sadly. I don't want to have any more awkward moments with Dick. So we would probably have to talk the entire time.

"Ready to leave?" Dick asked.

I nodded my head. "Thank you for having me over Bruce. It was very nice meeting you." I smiled as I gave Bruce a hug.

"It was a pleasure having you over." Dick went to the other side of the car to get in.

Bruce leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear. "Dick really likes you. I have never seen him like this about a girl before. I think you should give him a chance." He leaned back and smiled. I nodded in reply and got in the car.

"Want some music?" Dick asked.

"No thanks. I want some quiet."

I faced the window and watched outside as Dick pulled away. _Give him a chance. _The words haunted my brain. I did like Dick. I really, really did. But he's famous. It could cause problems. And he did have a bad past with women.

"Kori, are you okay? You seem sad." Dick shot me a couple of quick glances.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked.

He lowered his eyebrows and looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like me? Actually like me?"

His eyes squinted and he sucked in his lips.

"I guess?"

"That was a question."

"How do you feel about me?" He asked concerned.

"You're not what I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

"Bratty, selfish, annoying. You get the point."

He nodded his head.

I noticed his face looked sad so I jumped in. "But you're not like any of those things. You're funny, amazing, generous and good looking."

A smiled appeared across his face. "You think I'm good looking?" He rose an eyebrow.

I widened my eyes. I said that? Well it is true..."Well when the lights hits you...correctly?"

"When the lights hit you correctly, you too look nice." I blushed.

"Thanks." I said softly.

We drove down the long stretch of road and talked about everything. I learned Dick didn't really like being famous, he was mostly attracted to girls with red hair, his favorite colors are red, green and yellow, he used hair gel everyday and sunglasses are his favorite accessory, which made me laugh.

"So tell me about yourself." He said elegantly.

I giggled. "I want to be an artist. More specific a painter. The past couple of years I have been living off the money my parents gave me in their will. I've been looking for a job so I can pay for college but it's not that easy."

"I can get you a job." His said immediately after I finished.

"Really? That would be great!" I paused. "What job?"

"Wayne Enterprise. The technology department needs a new secretary for the front desk."

"Thank you so much!" I said.

Dick smiled back. "Anything for you." He whispered. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

When we got back to his house I brought my stuff into my room. He went to go have a snack. I started putting my dirty clothes into the laundry and went and changed into some pajamas. I got in bed and pulled out a book.

After I read a few chapters I heard a knock on my door. Wonder who that could be...

"Come in." I yelled.

Dick opened the door with a shy smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hi." I said.

There was a long silence.

"I think we need to sort things out. I can't take it any longer." He said finally.

"Take what?"

"I guess I'm just confused with the state of our relationship." I nodded.

"I'll explain what I know. We accidentally got married last week. We are getting a divorce as soon as we can then I am not sure what."

Dick nodded his head. "That's what I'm not sure about. I don't think I want a divorce." He looked serious. His eyes were squeezed shut and he took a deep breath.

"You don't?"

"No."

I ran a hand through my auburn hair and shook my head. "We have to." I mumbled.

"We don't **have **to." he whispered back. He took a seat on my bed and looked at the wall.

"I have an idea." I said quietly.

He looked up with eyes full of hope. "Maybe we can pretend we aren't married and try...dating."

A smile shot across his face. "Really?" He sounded like a little boy on Christmas.

"Yes rea-" He shut me up with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms slid around my waist. After a few minutes he released, but I pulled him back in. A deepened our kiss and seconds later I pulled away.

"I love it when you kiss me." He said quietly wiggling his eyebrows

"I didn't know you were so romantic." I said sarcastically. We both laughed.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Kori."

"Giving you a chance? I don't know what you're talking about. You asked me to be your girlfriend." He smiled.

"Right."

I pulled him into yet another kiss.


	7. First Day On The Job

**The ending of this chapter was extremely awkward for me to write. I hate writing that type of stuff so I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations. Enjoy.**

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. My hair was messy and knotted. I hopped out of bed. Stretching, I made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush, put some toothpaste on it and started scrubbing. When I was done that I went down the gigantic staircase and into the kitchen.

I wasn't surprised to see an empty room. Dick is a late sleeper. Me? I like to get up around six in the morning everyday. Today is the day I am starting my job at Wayne Industries.

I wasn't quite sure why I was living in Dick's house still. We were technically married, but I had my own apartment in the city that was brand new. We **were **trying to pretend we weren't married just dating so I could go back to my apartment. Then again we were married so it would be weird. I'm just really confused about this past week. Everything is changing so fast and I don't know if it's for better or worse. I guess mostly for the better because I finally got a job. It's really good pay. Such good pay that I think Dick pulled some strings so I got paid this much.

I poured a mug of black coffee and chugged it down. After wiping my mouth I put the dish in the sink and went up stairs to get ready. I chose something classy for my first day. I wore black leather boots, a black pencil skirt and a white button up, collar shirt. I rolled the sleeves so they were just under my elbows. I curled my hair in slightly large, tight curls then did my make-up. Once my ensemble was complete I went to go wake Dick up.

I knocked on the door and when there was no answer so I opened it. As usually he was sprawled out on his bed with pillows surrounding him and his mouth was wide open. It's been three days since I met Bruce and every morning after that I had to wake Dick up.

"Dick wake up." I said quietly while shaking him.

"Dick." I said sternly.

"I'm up." He moaned.

"Yeah right." I pulled the blankets off of him and he immediately tucked into a ball.

"Come on Dick, it's my first day at work and I need a ride."

He jumped out of bed and ran into his bathroom. I slowly blinked my eyes and stumbled out of his messy room. God, it was like I'm his mother.

In my room I packed up my clothes and cleaned up my mess. After work today I was going to go home. I figured it was best since Dick clearly wasn't ready for this. Once everything was folded and in my suit case I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I piled my stuff by the front door and crossed my arms.

"Dick are you ready?" I yelled.

"One minute." I shook my head and started to open the door.

"I'm here!" He yelled running down the stairs.

He was wearing a suit and sunglasses, his hair was spiked as usual and he smelled delicious.

"Richard, what's with the suit?" I asked.

"What's with calling me Richard?" He lowered his eyebrows in concern.

"Did I say Richard? I meant Dick. Let's go I don't want to be late."

Once in his car, and my stuff was in the trunk drove we away.

I was super nervous about my first day. I had no experience at all and I didn't know what the job was going to be like. Dick could probably tell I was nervous so he spoke up.

"There is no reason to be nervous here. The job will be easy and everyone will love you." He reassured.

"How did I get a pay rate of $24.75 an hour? It doesn't seem possible for this type of job."

"I made sure you got the pay you needed since you said you were going to go back to school." He looked over and smiled. "You deserve it."

Something tugged at my heart and I felt my face heat up.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered.

He laughed at me and shook his head.

"You're something else Kori."

"So what's with the suit?" I asked.

"I just got a job here also. I thought maybe if I worked at the same building it would be easier. So if you mess up I could come see you."

There goes that heart tugging again.

"I won't mess up."

"Uh-huh." He said, eyebrows raised.

I smiled at him and looked out the window. The sun was shining bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I looked further ahead and saw a skyscraper. It stood out more then the other skyscrapers around it. We were just entering the city and I could only see the top of the building.

"The tallest building in Jump is the one we're going to work at." I nodded my head in awe to the lovely building.

Within the next ten minutes we were in the heart of the city on our way to work. I could see the entrance to the building but we were at a light so we couldn't make the turn.

"Remind me to get up earlier tomorrow." I widened my eyes. Crap, I forgot to tell him.

"Um Dick I have to tell you something."

"Yeah Kori?" He asked.

"After work today, I'm just going to go back to my house."

He sighed. "I figured that's why you had a suitcase." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sorry. I just think we will move too fast if we lived in the same house." He nodded his head.

"Alright." We finally turned into the parking lot entrance. Of course there was a whole garage for parking, it's the biggest building in town!

Once the car was parked we started for the elevator.

"Do you know where you're going?" Dick asked.

"Yes Dick. First floor main desk." He smiled.

"I'll be okay." I said as I grabbed his hand.

Dick clicked the first floor and the second floor buttons in the elevator. (AN: The garage is two floors underground and four above ground.) Before the doors opened for my stop Dick clicked the emergency stop button the on elevator. I looked at him with a strange face. He turned toward me and pulled my hand so I got closer and he kissed me. After about a minute a released and I looked at his eyes.

"Good luck." he whispered.

I smiled and started the elevator, feeling dizzy. The doors opened and I stepped out and turned around. Dick waved just as the door closed.

My heart was pounding fast and the dizziness was still there. I walked over to the lobby.

There was tons of people going in every direction, trying to get to work. One person argued with the lady at the front desk. I stood in front of a lady with a headset on talking to someone.

"Please hold." she said into it. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Kori Anders. I just got a job here as secretary." She nodded her head.

"Please follow me." She stood up and started walking. I did as asked and followed.

She walked through an employe only area and towards an elevator.

"Only use this elevator in the mornings when all the business people are going to work. It's a secretary's secret." She smiled without teeth and I nodded my head.

She clicked on floor twenty-five and held her hands in front of her.

"There is an area on the third floor where many single business men go. It's an empty area so a lot of people go there for a quicky. I'd stay clear of that whole floor. No ones there for work."

"Thanks for the heads up." She smiled.

The girl was about my height, a tiny bit bigger. Her hair was blonde but in a bun so I couldn't determine the length. She wore a reasonable amount of make-up and a black dress.

"My name is Marissa by the way."

"Kori."

"You already told me." She giggled.

We reached the floor and she stepped out.

"Right this way." I followed once more.

She immediately brought me to another large desk area. This one was empty, minus all the people getting to there destination.

She explained everything I needed to do, worry about and when my breaks were. She was working with me for the rest of the week, but next week I was on my own.

The day flew by fast and it was already six. Which meant I was going home. I dialed Dick's cell phone and he picked up right away.

"Hey Dick will you meet me by your car?" I asked.

"Sure I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thank you." I hung up and went to the garage.

Dick was already there waiting and I smiled at him.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hello. Ya know I think I'm going to take a taxi home." I stated.

His face fell and he took out his keys. After clicked a button the trunk opened up. He pulled out my stuff and set in on the ground.

"I'll walk you to your cab." I nodded my head.

"We have tomorrow off."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm taking tomorrow off because I'm having people come over and remodel my bathrooms. You get tomorrow off because there is going to be another new secretary that needs training. I guess having you around would cause chaos. That's what Bruce told me."

"You talked to Bruce? I thought he was in Gotham?"

"It was over the phone."

He put his hand up trying to stop a taxi, and failing.

"Thanks for the job. I'm going to start school next year I think. I just don't know where yet."

Dick finally stopped a taxi and he opened the door.

"It was nice having you stay over." he said smiling.

He leaned in and kissed me full on the lips.

I didn't want to leave him after _that_.

"Maybe since um...we don't have work tomorrow, you would like to come over?"

"Alright I'll see you then." he said leaning in for another kiss, but I stopped him.

"I meant today."

"But it's really late I don't think-" He cut himself off and paused. I raised an eyebrow. "I guess I could come over." He leaned in and kissed me again.

He lead me into the cab still kissing me.

"Where to?" said the cab driver.

"6779 Main Street." I said in between kisses.

The driver shook his head and started off.

We continued kissing in the back of the cab all the way to my apartment. We ran through the lobby with my stuff and into the elevator.

I started unbuttoning his shirt before he stopped me.

"Kori this is an elevator. We need to go through the halls." He moaned.

I shut him up by kissing him forceful on the lips. The elevator made a dinging noise and the doors opened revealing the hallway to my room. We kissed each other through the halls and I pulled my key from my purse, without looking. The door popped open and we pushed it open more then I slammed it shut. I dropped all my stuff on the floor and cupped his face with my hands. His hand wrapped around my waist and we started kissing once more. We eventually carried the kissing to the bedroom, where things got serious.

I woke up and it was ten thirty A.M. Dick was already awake and he had his hand in my hair while looking at me.

I wasn't fully awake yet so I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"I love you."


	8. I Will Survive

I felt strange. I felt different. I felt weird. I have never felt this way before. It was like my heart was swelling. Dick was smiling at me and I'm pretty sure my expression was blank. I've never been good at expressing my feelings. He had just told me he loved me and I couldn't answer him. I didn't even know how I felt.

"You love me?" I asked.

"More then anything." I felt blush creep up on my cheeks.

He leaned in and kissed my nose.

"I don't know what to say."

"I don't expect you to say anything. I just thought you should know." I nodded slowly.

He started kissing me again. I didn't respond. I just laid there, blank faced and confused.

"Dick?" I said trying to pry him off of me.  
"Sorry." He responded.

"I"m just going to get some water."

He nodded as I got out of bed and walked out of my room. My head was pounding and I sat down at the counter. Strangely, I was smiling. I rested my head in my hands and starred at the refrigerator. Over by the door was a pile of my stuff from last night. In the pile was a buzzing noice. I walked over and dug through it. I found a phone. Most likely Dick's. The caller I.D said Dr. Gerard Daniels. It was Dick's lawyer. I clicked the green button and answered.

"Hello."

"Hi. This is Gerard, Dick's lawyer. Who is this?"

"It is Kori Anders." I replied.

"Well I was calling to tell Dick that I can't make the appointment for the divorce that day. I know you guys wanted to wait a month to figure out if you wanted to divorce still, but the best I can do is next week on Tuesday at 2:30."

What is he talking about?

"Could you make it that day?"

"Sure thing miss Anders."

"Thanks Gerard."

"Have a nice day."

The line went silent and I hung up. I looked over at my bedroom door. There was Dick. He had a nervous look on his face.

I sat there and put the pieces together. Dick had lied. He didn't even ask for my opinion. He didn't even tell me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled.

He looked down at the ground and started walking towards me.

"Was this whole thing a big joke? Were you kidding when you said you loved me?" I yelled again.

"Kori look-"

"I can't believe you! You just thought you would get away with it? You never even told me!"

"Kori I can explain."

"I'm sure you can." I was near tears now. "Get out." I whispered.

"Kori-"

"GET OUT!"

Dick's face fell and he started to pick up his stuff. A few seconds later he opened the door. As I expected he looked back at me. I shook my head no and he went out the door.

When he was gone I did what I normally did when I was upset. I called Rachel.

"Hey Kori."

"He lied. This whole thing was a game." I said sobbing.

"Kori I'm coming over." I nodded, not that she would see me, and hung up.

Rachel was here in twenty minutes with chocolate. We sat on the couch with me crying and her trying her best to calm me down.

"I almost told him I loved him." I mumbled.

Rachel looked up, astonished.

"I've never told a guy I loved him before."

"I don't understand. Why would he tell his lawyer he wanted to wait?"

"Probably because we hadn't had sex yet. He just wanted to wait for the divorce. Seems like something that good for nothing playboy would do." I took another bite of the chocolate.

"Maybe." Rachel Whispered.

Rachel stayed over all day. She calmed me down when I started crying and she made me laugh. I tried to bring up Dick but she ignored everything and brought up a new conversation each time. I had to get over him. The relationship only lasted two weeks. Two amazing weeks. _Snap out of it Kori! Dick used you. He never liked you. _

I ended up falling asleep on the couch watching Mean Girls with Rachel. She always hated chick flicks.

I woke up a few times that night but I calmed myself down saying. "Everything happens for a reason."

**I know, I know. Not my best chapter, but I promise the next ones will be pleasing! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile and that this chapter was so short. I was just introducing the problem. The next will be longer. Only a few chapters left. Please Review!**


	9. Dinner Date

I woke up with morning breath and knotted hair. The TV was glowing blue. In the kitchen was a humming noise. Definitely not from a machine, but a person. And that person would be Rachel. I sat up from the couch and stretched my way to meet her.

Rachel and I have been friends since we first met in elementary. I'm probably, out of all the people in the world, the one that knows her best. Even Gar doesn't know her as well as I do. Since I have known her for so long I know that she isn't the girly type. Singing to pop music and talking about boys isn't really her thing. So when I found her making cupcakes at seven thirty on a Saturday morning, I was sure I was in an alternate universe.

"Rachel? Why are you baking?" I asked.

"I know I don't usually do things like this, but I figure since you're not at your best I could do something for you."

A smile grew on my face and I took a seat near her.

"How's Gar?"

"He's fine. He started to become friends with this guy from work. His name is Victor. From what I can tell, the two of them are exactly the same."

I giggled. "Sounds terrifying."

Rachel smiled in agreement. "I woke up to the sound of this phone going off every three seconds." She turned around and grabbed Dick's cell by the toaster.

"Crap." I moaned.

"What?"

"That's Dick's. How am I supposed to give it back to him?"

"I'll have Gar bring it to him later." It was quiet while she stirred the mix. "Do you want to come to supper with us tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to be a third wheel."

"I can set you up with a guy. I've been wanting to do it for awhile now but then you came home with a husband." I laughed.

"Rachel, I'm sorry but it's too soon. Besides I'm still technically married."

"You're technically going through a divorce."

"The meeting is in a week." I responded.

"Today is Saturday."

"Okay it's only three more days. But still."

Rachel groaned. "Kori, you're not going to wait for Dick to come to your door and say his apologies are you?"

"No!"

"Then come with Gar and I to supper tomorrow. Also brush your teeth. You have bad breath."

"Fine. Supper then I'm going home...What's the guy look like?"

"He's cute. Around 6'3". Green eyes. Brown hair. Don't worry he looks nothing like Dick and hes better looking."

I looked into the mix Rachel had made. It was a burgundy color and was really lumpy. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay cooking, not my thing. But hey, my girl talk is getting impressive."

"This isn't girl talk. You're setting me up with a guy."

"Whatever. Sorry about the cupcakes but, there a disaster." Rachel walked over to the trash and scrapped the mix into the trash.

"I don't see how you mess up cupcake mix from a box."

"I thought I'd try some extra stuff. Like coffee."

I found my self the next day getting ready for a double date with a man I have never met. I didn't know how I was supposed to dress for the occasion. So I ended up wearing a casual, strapless, purple dress. I let my hair down and didn't do anything to it. After I was done getting ready I grabbed my purse and started to drive to Rachel and Gar's.

I was told to meet them there. Us three would drive to the restaurant together and meet my date. As I got in the car I turned the radio on and placed my purse on the passenger side seat.

The traffic was _terrible. _It felt like every car just wanted to get on my nerves. I could have sworn that every traffic light was red when I approached it. But eventually, I made it.

Gar and Rachel lived in a normal two floor home. It was blue and had it's own unique style, like every other house in that area. They lived by the harbor but you couldn't seen the water from their house.

I pulled into their driveway ten minutes early, so I took my time walking up to their door step. Gar immediately opened the door reveling his two green eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"Hey Kori!"

"Hello Garfield."

"Let's just go with Gar okay?" He said whispering.

I laughed as I stepped into their house.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Rachel is upstairs. She's in the office."

"Could you go get her?" I asked politely.

"Certainly." He cleared his throat and turned around. "RACHEL! KORI'S HERE!"

Silence.

"How's life?"

I raised an eyebrow at Gar.

Rachel came down stairs wearing jeans and a navy blue blouse.

"You look beautiful Rae." Gar leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in Rachel's position, happily married.

The ride to the restaurant was fun. We talked the entire time. We laughed and told jokes. I haven't talked to anybody like this in a long while.

We arrived at the restaurant in a short amount of time. The place wasn't what I expected. It had a bar in the middle of the room. There were booths and tables on the outskirts. We quickly found my date and took a seat next to him.

He had dark brown hair and light green. He certainly wasn't like Dick but he was very good looking.

"Hi, I'm Josh."

I smiled at him and scooted closer.

"Hi, I'm Kori."

He starred into my eyes which made me blush. Rachel smirked at me as I reached for my menu.

"How old are you?" I looked over at Josh and replied.

"Twenty two. How old are you?"

"Twenty five." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Soon a waitress came over to take our orders.

"Helllllloo! My name is Katerina and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Her voice was high pitched and annoying, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Josh drooling over her non-covered breasts hanging out of her shirt. It disappointed me.

"Could I get some iced tea?" I asked.

"Sure." She said plainly. "What do you want sugar pie?" She asked Josh.

"Beer."

"Alright." Katarina said seductively.

Gar cleared his throat. "Just some pepsi."

The waitress nodded. "I'll have some iced tea as well." said Rachel.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." She scurried off and I shook my head.

"Dang. Did you see those knockers? It was like BAM! Just out there ya know?" I shot my eyes toward Josh who seemed to be striking up a conversation with Gar.

"You have a date." He said plainly.

"I know." Josh took out his cell phone and started to text.

I looked over at Rachel. Her jaw was wide open as were her eyes.

She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?" Josh looked over at Rachel.

"What?" Josh said.

"Let's just forget it." I said.

"Forget what?" Josh asked.

Just then the waitress walked over with our drinks. Josh smiled at her as she placed each one where they belong.

"Here you all are. What would you like to eat?" Asked Katerina.

After we all placed our orders she went away, but not before winking at Josh. The table was quiet until she came over with out dinner. We started eating and it was awkward.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said as I started to stand up.

I quickly started to get out of the booth and make my way across the restaurant to the bathrooms. There were family's, dates and people sitting alone for dinner. I started to pass the bar when I noticed something. Or someone.


End file.
